


oh; baby.

by clarissawrites



Series: oh; baby! [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Married Olicity, Pregnancy, baby trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissawrites/pseuds/clarissawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity finds out she's pregnant, but isn't sure how to tell Oliver. When he gets hurt on patrol, her emotions get the best of her. Established relationship/married olicity. A bit of angst, a bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh; baby.

Felicity stares down at the little white stick in her hands. Maybe if she blinks, the pink plus sign will go away. She tries even though she knows it’s pointless: this is the third test she’s taken today, all positive. It terrifies her, but what terrifies her more is the realization that she wants this, truly and completely wants it.

They haven’t talked about having a child yet, though, and for that, anxiety bubbles up in her stomach. She’s always known she wants this someday and is pretty sure Oliver wants it too, but she hadn’t really counted on it happening this soon. Sure, they’ve been married for a year now, but she doesn’t really see a child fitting into their crazy life just yet. 

It hit her this morning when she almost threw up after her first sip of coffee. For a week and a half now she’s felt queasy every morning. Yesterday, she threw up twice and the day before that, it was 3 times, even though she doesn’t have a fever and hasn’t eaten anything unusual. She missed her last period and didn’t realize it at first because of how busy they’d been. When she did realize it, she chalked it up to the stress she’d been under and forgot about it. Until today. 

After pouring the rest of her coffee down the drain, she decided that she owed it to herself to at least take a test. When Oliver was in a morning meeting, she snuck out and bought three, just in case.

She used the first one in the public restroom on the first floor of QC immediately after returning to the building, the second one at lunch in Big Belly Burger (after managing not to throw up her food) and now sits in the grocery store bathroom, resisting the urge to drop everything and go buy another one in case they’ve all been faulty. (Statistically, she knows that’s unlikely. But she’s scared and doesn’t feel like being rational just now.) Instead, she hides the tests in a baggie in her purse (she might not be perfect, but at least she’s sanitary) and finishes the grocery shopping in a daze, trying not to think too hard about what the word actually means.

Pregnant.

There are two little girls playing together in the checkout line in front of her, and Felicity realizes that she does really want this, and she wants it now. She almost starts crying right there because she is so overwhelmed: terrified and thrilled at the same time. The smaller of the two girls has blonde pigtails and the cutest giggle Felicity thinks that she has ever heard. The mother catches her watching and sends her a knowing smile.

She’s not sure how to go about telling Oliver, so she decides to waits to say anything, wondering if it would be better to bring up the topic of children in general or just blurt the news out. Instead of her handsome husband, though, she finds a note at home, saying he had to take a last minute conference call and would head to the foundry from the office. She makes a light supper for herself (even though she’s still not very hungry) and heads over.

When she arrives, they are already suiting up. Laurel is sitting on the med table, ready to head out, with Roy and Oliver still putting on their boots. They’re in no huge hurry to get out and patrol. It’s a slow night.

“Can’t John go tonight?” Felicity asks Oliver, handing him the mask. Worry adds itself to the gnawing anxiety in her stomach. “You’ve had a long day.”

“I’m fine. Besides, he’s had a long day too, and I’m already suited up.”

He kisses her quickly and they leave without another word, Laurel twirling her batons as they walk up the stairs.

“You ok?” asks Digg, but she ignores him, sitting down and turning on her comm. 

Nothing much happens for a while. Thea brings some coffee and snacks down before Verdant opens, but Felicity ignores it. Diggle gives her a funny look when she doesn’t instantly pick up the coffee, but doesn’t say anything. The patrol is relatively mundane and Felicity relaxes a little.

Until her boys are attacked. 

A local bank robbery takes place, but the robbers are well prepared for a fight with the Vigilantes. Laurel’s on the other side of town, and it takes her a while to get there to help. While she’s en route, one of the thugs manages to get Oliver’s bow away from him while they’re on the rooftops. Felicity can see a little of what’s going on through security cameras, enough to know that they have the guys trapped.

“Oliver, wait for Laurel. She’s almost there,” Felicity tells him. Roy takes one of the guys out, but the other hides in the shadows, taunting them.

“I can’t wait.”

“Oliver, there’s nowhere he can go. You’re on a roof. Wait for Laurel.”

Oliver attacks without his bow. The man, however, has a hidden knife and is quicker than Oliver expected. He slashes Oliver in the side and kicks him off the roof. Laurel arrives just as Roy is able to fire a cable for Oliver to grab, least he plummet to his death. Catching the thug off guard, Laurel takes him out and she and Roy get them to the police. Oliver, however, is still injured badly.

Felicity is near hysterics when they arrive, barely managing to keep herself together as Roy and Laurel half-carry him down the steps. She can’t stop crying, and she doesn’t fully know why. 

“Felicity, I’m fine. I’m going to be ok.” He repeats it over and over; brushing away her tears, confused, as she tries to help Diggle, even though her hands are shaking so badly she can hardly hand him the things he needs. Digg watches her out of the corner of his eye, and she briefly wonders if he’s figured her secret out already. 

When Oliver is stitched and bandaged, he turns to her. “What’s wrong, Felicity?”

All the tension of the past few weeks combined with heightened emotions of pregnancy and the stress of her day causes something in her to snap. She’s nearly lost him too many times to count.

“What the hell were you thinking?” she shouts. He recoils slightly, still sitting on the med-bay table, shocked at her outburst. She sees Roy step back and Diggle’s head comes up from where he’s putting things away. Laurel, Felicity notices, does not react except to smirk at Oliver’s back. At least someone is on her side. 

“Felicity…” Oliver says her name slowly, hesitantly. 

“That was the stupidest, most selfish, ignorant, pigheaded thing you could have ever done. What is your problem, Oliver? You almost got yourself killed! You would have gotten yourself killed if not for Roy. What. Were. You. Thinking?”

He stands, grimacing, and grasps her arms gently. “Felicity, I’m sorry. I made an instinctive decision. But I wasn’t acting reckless, I knew Roy was there if anything went wrong.”

She wrenches herself away from him, walking over to stand by her computers and angrily wiping away a few tears. “No. You don’t get to make that kind of decision. You have to think, Oliver. You have to be careful. You could have waited. I can’t lose you!” her voice rises until she is yelling, angry tears continuing to stream down her face. 

Stepping toward her, he reaches out a hand, letting it fall when she flinches sharply backward. “Felicity, what’s wrong? This isn’t the first time something like this has happened. You know that this is what we do. I’m being careful, but sometimes I have to take a little risk.”

“You can’t take risk, Oliver. Not like that. Not ones that almost send you off a rooftop! You have to know what you’re doing; you have to think! You could have gotten him without putting yourself in danger if you’d waited for Laurel! But no, you don’t think, you just do, and one of these days, you’re going to do something so reckless and stupid and insane and you’re going to get yourself killed, and I can’t… I can’t….” the sobs overtake the anger. She grips the back of her chair and shakes. Oliver steps closer, but still doesn’t touch her. He’s in pain and tired. Frustration is evident in his tone, though she can tell he’s trying to control it.

“Felicity, where is this coming from? I’ve been in danger before. You know there is always risk, no matter how careful I am. I have to take some risks, and some will be more dangerous than others. But I decide what’s worth it.”

“It’s never worth it, Oliver, if you die!” she turns to him, aware her face is probably turning red. Her hands are trembling by her sides and she balls them into fists to try and keep them still. It’s an argument they’ve had before, but it’s never quite escalated to this. She sees her words hit him and his brow furrows in anger. 

“You don’t get to make that call! You don’t get to decide what’s worth it and what isn’t!” He yells it back, stepping closer to her. They stand toe-to-toe, tears dripping off Felicity’s face, fury in his eyes.

“Your life is worth it, Oliver! I thought I lost you once, I can’t lose you again!”

“Yes, my life is worth it, but so is the safety of the people of this city! I don’t want them to suffer, just because I was selfish and didn’t take a little risk!”

“And I don’t want our child to grow up without a father like I did because you were reckless and didn’t think and fell off a rooftop!”

The words ring through the rafters and settle into the silent air, hanging heavily between them. Diggle and Roy have been actively pretending not to listen in on the argument (a little hard with how loud it had been getting), but now they both turn toward the pair, as shocked as Oliver. Laurel stops short as she comes back in from changing her clothes in the bathroom. Felicity is aware of everyone’s eyes on her as the room fills with a–no pun intended—very pregnant pause.

“Felicity…” Oliver whispers finally. 

Her eyes are wide as she stares back, not knowing what to say next. The words had blurted out before she’d had a chance to think about what they implied. She knows he’s waiting for her to start rambling about “hypothetically speaking” or, “I mean our future child”, but she doesn’t. They stand there staring at one another for a long moment before Felicity begins to cry again. She feels like she’s going to be sick. Oliver steps toward her, the irritation in his eyes replaced by confusion underlined with awe. Gently, he touches her arm.

“Felicity, do you mean…are you…are we going to…”

This definitely isn’t how she wanted to say it, but the damage is done. Wordlessly she picks up her purse, still crying, and pulls the plastic zip lock bag from inside, shoving it roughly into his hands. He looks down at the three little white sticks with pink plus signs in shock, his mouth gaping open. Minutes pass (at least it feels like it), and she considers saying something to shake him out of his stupor but can’t make her mouth form the words. Finally, his head lifts to look at her, mouth closing and opening and closing again. She knows anxiety is written all over her tear-stained face as she hiccups and sniffles.

A hopeful smile creeps onto his lips as he shifts even closer to her, setting the baggie down on the desk and pulling her against him, one hand gently ghosting over her belly. 

“We’re going to have a baby?” he asks, tone soft and incredulous. Her breath is shaky as she nods the tiniest bit and a grin splits across his face. He picks her up (despite his injury) and spins her around, laughing. “We’re going to have a baby!”

She is smiling too when he sets her down, in spite of herself. There are still tears on her face, but he wipes them away with his thumbs. “We’re going to have a baby,” he whispers against her lips, before kissing them fiercely. She pulls back after a moment, worry still clouding her eyes.

“But it’s so soon, Oliver. We’ve barely been married a year and you still go out every night for patrol and the company is just getting back on it’s feet and I don’t even know if you want a baby and what if I’m not a good mother and…”

He kisses her again, deeper and longer, wrapping his arms around her and sighing into her mouth. She relaxes into him for the first time in days. When they finally pull apart, he rests his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes.

“It’s not too soon, Felicity. It’s perfect. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. You’ll be a wonderful mother, and we’ll figure it out. Together.”

She smiles for a moment and he wraps her in a tight hug, burying his face in her neck, her check pressed into his chest. Her fingers flutter over the new bandage in his side and she pulls back again to look at him with a furrowed brow, recalling how this had all started. “You still have to be careful. More careful, I mean. I can’t lose you, especially now.”

He kisses her nose with a smile. “I promise.”

Diggle clears his throat and they turn, grinning sheepishly. Oliver keeps one arm wrapped around her and she leans into his side. 

“Baby.” Oliver says, pointing at Felicity’s stomach. She laughs and Digg nods, grinning back at them. Roy looks shocked, and Laurel looks somewhat smug.

“Congratulations, guys.” Digg shakes Oliver’s hand firmly and pulls Felicity into a tight hug. Roy is next, picking her up a little when he hugs her and punching Oliver jokingly on the arm. Laurel hugs them both, holding Felicity a little tighter and longer, and smiling broadly at her when she pulls away. Once upon a time there might have been jealousy, but now there is only kindness and happiness in her eyes.

Felicity feels the tension leave her shoulders, relaxing for the first time in weeks as their friends surround them with joy. Oliver can’t stop grinning as he pulls her to his non-wounded side again, kissing her hair. 

Roy fetches Thea from upstairs, and she screams with delight when they tell her, almost knocks them both over with her hug. Felicity’s still nervous, but Oliver’s promise to figure it out together keeps the anxiety at bay. 

She falls asleep that night with Oliver’s arm draped over her, his hand resting above their baby (the size of a pomegranate seed!) and dreams of little heads with blonde curls and blue eyes, tiny footsteps pattering across the apartment floor, and happy delighted giggles that fill her heart with hope and light.


End file.
